


before the party

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Moving In Together, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate and Clint are having a party and Clint decides to do a little pre-drinking before it starts.





	before the party

**Author's Note:**

> fills prompt: drunkenness & inebriation for allbingo on dw and   
> prompt: roommates/sharing a room for genprompt_bingo also on dw.

Clint was sitting on the sofa when Kate grabbed his beer from his hand. “Should you be drinking before the party even starts?” Kate asked.

“That’s exactly the right time to start drinking.” Clint made a feeble grab for his beer but Kate dodged out of the way in time. 

“Why don’t you go get a slice of pizza from the kitchen to absorb some of that alcohol in your stomach.” Kate was excited about the party and really wished Clint was too. This was their first party in their new apartment. Their first party as a couple, even if it was still a secret.

“You said the food was for the party.” Clint crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea how Kate had convinced him to throw a housewarming party. 

“I also said the booze was for the party, but that didn’t stop you from drinking it.” Kate took a swig of the beer in her hand. 

“My place, my booze. Why are we even having a party?” 

“It’s my place too Barton, and we’re having a party because I said so, dammit.” Kate stomped off to the kitchen. Clint followed her and grabbed another beer from the fridge. The thing was packed with beer and trays of raw fruit and vegetables. Usually, it was mostly empty, this was definitely an improvement, especially the beer.

“Really Clint?” Kate leaned against the counter and glared at her partner. She couldn’t believe they were actually living together. Sure she used to crash at his place all the time, but this was their place. It was different and she liked it, even when Clint acted like an ass.

“I’m thirsty” Clint shrugged his shoulder and opened his beer. 

Kate shook her head. “What’s wrong Hawkeye?” She knew something had to be bothering him. 

Clint shrugged his shoulder again and Kate furrowed her brows. Clint gulped down some beer and put the bottle down. “I’m just not big on parties,” he said.

“They’re our friends.” Kate reached out and grabbed Clint’s hand. 

“They’re going to think we’re sleeping together.”

“We are sleeping together, dummy.” Kate’s voice was gentle.

“I know that, but they don’t and when they see us, they’ll figure it out and last time I checked we were keeping this a secret.” 

“Technically I said we were keeping it on the down low, but whatever. It doesn’t matter. They’re our friends and it’s Christmas, it’ll be fun.” Kate pulled Clint close and put her hand on his chest.

“I thought you said this was a housewarming party, to celebrate the new apartment and moving in together and all that crap.” 

“And since the holidays are next week, it’s also a Holiday party. It’s a multi-purpose party, with gifts!” Kate gave Clint a quick kiss then asked, “Why do you care if people know we’re together anyways? I thought you said that keeping it a secret was stupid. I distinctly remember that.”

“I did, but now I’m thinking you had the right idea.” Clint frowned. He really wasn’t in the mood for a party.

“I usually do have the right idea, but what made you change your mind on this?” 

“I know what they’ll say, they’ll warn you away from me.” Clint picked his beer back up and took a swig.

“They can try, heck they’ve been trying since we first started working together. It didn’t stop me then, it’s certainly not going to stop me now. I love you, Clint, no one can talk me out of that.” She kissed him again and the doorbell rang. “Party time” Kate went to answer the door and Clint took another sip of his beer.


End file.
